


хочу верить

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine





	хочу верить

1

Так уж вышло, что с племянницу, точнее дочку брата мужа его сестры, совершенно некому было отвести на школьную ярмарку. Н. сомневался, что это правда, но остальные уже использовали все убедительные поводы туда не идти, а он, с недавнего времени свободная птица, i.e. безработный, ничего оригинального придумать не смог.

Вторым телефонным звонком выяснилось, что поход на ярмарку — это не только сам поход, но и необходимость побеседовать с племянницей, придумать, что она хочет продавать, и, если что-то окажется съедобным, помочь ей это приготовить, а лучше даже приготовить самому. К счастью, племянница готовить не захотела, ее устроил и визит в кондитерский отдел супермаркета, где они взяли цветные пончики, рассыпчатое печенье, кексы, булочки с творогом и бублики с кунжутом, из-за него выросшие в цене в три раза. Она хотела еще попробовать себя в продаже бижутерии, часов и, может быть, одежды, но Н. сказал, что либо часы и колечки, либо они все-таки берут эти четыре огромных пакета выпечки. Отказаться от сладкого она не смогла, но и идея с часами все не шла из головы, поэтому они договорились, что он поищет какой-нибудь советский винтаж дома и принесет его в жертву юной предпринимательнице.

Часы нашлись в пыльной коробке на верхней полке шкафа, а с ними и другие сокровища из детства: пленочный фотоаппарат, россыпь пионерских значков, две чернильные ручки, потертый ремень, тусклая позолоченная пряжка. Н. решил, что можно сделать из этого лотерею: сложить все в блестящую коробку, подать как машину времени, которая приносит что-то из прошлого, пронумеровать все вещи и продавать билеты. Племянница была счастлива. Со вчерашней встречи она успела сходить в школу, а там выяснилось, что едва ли не все будут на ярмарке с едой и у большинства она домашняя, уникальная. Она расстроилась, немного поплакала, но лотерея исправила ситуацию, и настроение снова было на высоте — это было отдельно хорошо тем, что после ярмарки Н. намеревался попросить у ее родителей в долг сумму в несколько десятков раз большую, чем ушла на пончики.

Назавтра была ярмарка. Вся школа гудела, в актовом зале было не протолкнуться, не выдохнуть, Н. нашел племянницу, отдал ей коробку с лотереей и билеты и еще раз объяснил, что нужно делать. Спросил, нужна ли помощь, но она взглянула на него с ужасом, сказала, что нет, взрослые участвовать не могут, а должны покупать изо всех сил, чтобы через полтора часа у детей не осталось товаров, но появилась куча денег.

Он вздохнул, попытался пробиться к столу высокой девочки, которая торговала ароматными кусками мясного пирога. Когда стало ясно, что это невозможно, Н. резко изменил направление, выслушал массу всякого о себе и своих навыках передвигаться и оказался рядом с хрупким большеглазым мальчиком.

— Что у тебя? — спросил он, потому что на столе было пусто.

— У меня бабушка — ведьма, — задумчиво ответил мальчик.

Это был неожиданно, и Н. ненадолго задумался, что делать — спросить, не обижают ли его, или выяснить, что он все-таки продает, или бежать сразу к директору, сообщать, что у ребенка проблемы дома. Он так и стоял бы дальше, не спеша перебирал бы в голове варианты, но мимо при помощи волшебства, не иначе — пробегал мальчик. Он остановился и сказал:

— Вы его не слушайте, у него крыша с самого детства съехала, — и побежал дальше.

— Ничего у меня не съехало, — обиженно сказал мальчик из-за стола, — у меня честно бабушка — ведьма.

— Хорошо. Лучше скажи, чем ты торгуешь?

Мальчик погрустнел, глубоко вдохнул и протараторил:

— Шапками-невидимками и мантиями-невидимками, но мне никто не верит, все только смеются. А они настоящие, я у бабушки стащил, она их своим подругам обычно продает, но в этом месяце лишних навязала.

— Я верю, — сказал Н., — и особенно поверю, если дашь одну мантию примерить. Ну, или шапку.

Мальчик погрустнел еще больше:

— Они не сразу делают невидимым. Им надо привыкнуть к новому хозяину, это от двух дней до трех недель занимает. Бабушка так говорит.

Если бы ребенок был довольным, осознавал, что это неправда, сознательно вводил бы потенциальных покупателей в заблуждение, Н. бы посмеялся и купил. С этим же не хотелось поощрять иллюзии, никакой пользы в этом не было, но и мальчика было жалко, все вокруг хохотали, радовались, звенели монетками, а у него на столе была только пустая банка.

— Сколько стоит?

Мальчик ответил, цена была выше, чем за бублик с кунжутом у племянницы, но все равно — пока еще доступная.

Он купил и шапку, и мантию. Мальчик достал бумажный пакет, спросил, какой цвет нравится Н. — синий или зеленый, осторожно взял воображаемые предметы, положил туда и рассказал, что делать дальше:

— Старайтесь их держать поближе к себе, или носите, или в шкаф положите, а когда проявятся, можно начинать пользоваться. Шапка делает невидимым только одного, под мантию трое или даже четверо могут поместиться. Срок годности — от года до бесконечности, в зависимости от того, как часто пользоваться будете.

— То есть на триста шестьдесят пять раз рассчитано? — спросил Н.

— Я не знаю, — ответил мальчик, — но бабушка всегда так говорит.

Н. забрал пакет, сунул в рюкзак и начал пробираться обратно к племяннице, которая, судя по ажиотажу у ее стола, если еще не распродала все, то скоро наверняка закончит.

Лотерея имела бешеный успех. Стол был пуст, племянница — счастлива вообще и отдельно от того, что сумела продать даже коробку с надписью. Он помог ей одеться, под подозрительным взглядом пересчитал деньги, правильно сложил их в ее фиолетовый кошелек с пони. Думал, соберется сам и проводит ее к родителям, но она бросила: «Пока, дядя!», и понеслась к выходу.

Н. поторопился следом, на бегу натягивал куртку и заранее паниковал, что все пропало, родители увидят, ребенок на улице один и никакого ему бессрочного займа. Он лавировал изо всех сил, но все равно налетел на пожилую высокую и убийственно красивую женщину, которая будто бы из ниоткуда возникла на пути.

«Интересно, не она ли бабушка-ведьма?» — подумал он, когда извинялся, сбегал по лестнице, искал племянницу, но забыл о женщине через минуту, потому что неприятный разговор оказался вполне приятным, и денег ему одолжили даже больше, чем он надеялся.

Домой он вернулся ужасно довольный. Посмотрел на хаос, который остался от поисков на антресоли и крафта, решил, что оно подождет, закинул рюкзак в шкаф и немного — пусть это и было глупо — побегал по квартире, размахивая руками. Он бы с удовольствием устроил и дождь из денег, как в фильмах, но чертовы банки и карты убили всю романтику, поэтому он уселся на диван и обновлял приложение на телефоне, пока на счете не появилась нужная сумма.

Все было просто замечательно!

2.

Друзья настаивали, что без него отдых отдыхом не будет, мотивировали девушками, пивом, футбольным мячом, солнцем, теплой водой, и делали это настолько часто и настойчиво, что он не выдержал, согласился. Нашел шорты с пальмами и любимую полосатую пляжную футболку, перерыл весь шкаф, но добыл и плавки, и очки, и даже кепку.

Рюкзака на месте не оказалось. Н. задумался, побродил по квартире, уселся на кучу вещей на полу и решил действовать, как в детективах — воспроизвести сцену преступления. Научный метод никогда не подводил ранее, выручил и сейчас: чтобы было удобнее, Н. поглубже зарылся в свое временное гнездо и нащупал рюкзак.

Он был тяжелый — но пустой. Н. сунул внутрь руку и нащупал что-то. Что-то напоминало шапки, которые ему в детстве вязала бабушка, оно было плотное, колючее, он сжал руку, вытащил ее и оторопел — шерсть щекотала кожу, на ладони чувствовался вес, он водил пальцем по толстому шву, но рука была пустой.

Вообще, Н. не верил в такое. Он не красил яйца на Пасху, не зажигал свечи перед Рождеством, из фильмов ужасов ему казались страшными только те, в которых не было монстров, что там, он даже просидел — т.е. проспал — всю ночь в заброшенном доме, хотя друзья, те самые, из-за которых он туда и пошел, убеждали, упрашивали этого не делать. После той ночи он даже сумел уговорить Ю. стать его девушкой, но первое же свидание кончилось тем, что она, краснея, сообщила, что его сестра ей интереснее, чем он, на что Н. предложил быть друзьями, и это у них прекрасно получилось.

Он натянул шапку, подождал — ничего не произошло, только голова начала страшно чесаться, он подошел к зеркалу — и не отразился. Ни в том, что стояло у двери, ни в том, что висело на стене в ванной, он медленно проявился, снизу вверх, когда снял шапку — обычный, как всегда, только глаза ошалевшие. Он примерил мантию, в ней было невыносимо, жарко, колюче, он снова надел шапку, взял в руки телефон, тот тоже стал невидимым, он взял рюкзак — и он исчез, Н. позвонил друзьям, отговорился от поездки ангиной и решил ограбить банк.

В конце концов, это было самое логичное в такой ситуации решение.

Он прошелся по улице, посидел на скамейке в парке — никто не обращал на него внимания, казалось, он даже как-то влияет на людей: они внезапно меняли траекторию движения, чтобы не натолкнуться на него, отходили в сторону на переходах, даже не смотрели на ту скамейку, где он сидел. В следующие дни он проводил эксперименты, заговаривал, толкался, но нет, его старательно не замечали, люди вздрагивали, когда слышали его голос, качали головой, отворачивались и быстро уходили. Он выбрал банк — это было просто, жертвой пал тот, который несколько лет назад отказал ему в кредите. Н. купил огромный мешок для сокровищ, подумал пришить застежки и карманы к мантии, но побоялся ее испортить, и после плотного обеда в день икс пришел в отделение, уселся в угол на полу, дождался, когда все уйдут, и начал искать деньги.

Через полтора часа выяснилось то, что, наверное, можно было нагуглить за минуту — в современных банках не хранятся деньги. Он повздыхал, из вредности стащил со стола степлер и два карандаша, дождался утра и отправился домой спать.

Проснулся он из-за телефона. Тот снова противно пиликнул, что карта памяти переполнена, и Н. с трудом открыл глаза, но решил, что, так и быть, почистит его, залез в галерею и через несколько секунд начал панически метаться по квартире — на фотографии, которую он сделал неделю назад в шапке, отчетливо проступил его силуэт. А значит, на камерах в банке скоро будут не предметы, растворяющиеся в воздухе, а он.

Это было ужасно. Когда паника и желание сбежать в глухой уголок и следующие тридцать лет разводить там овец сошли, он позвонил Ю., спросил, будет ли она навещать его в тюрьме, она ответила, что будет, но лучше бы ему туда не попадать, и Н. осознал, что она права. Возможно, если у него выйдет самому связаться со спецслужбами и рассказать об артефактах, они ему помогут.

Он совсем успокоился. Это ведь не должно быть слишком сложно — найти спецотдел, который занимается магией.

Он вспомнил, как в фильме, название которого он не запомнил, девушка просто говорила в трубку, что ей было нужно, а те, кто прослушивали телефоны, направляли вызов адресату. Со смартфоном такое сделать не получилось бы, поэтому он опросил всех знакомых, выяснил, что никто не может помочь, и провел себе телефон. И, когда мастера, закончив работу и грустную историю о том, как редко их вызывают к нормальным людям, а не в офисы, ушли, он поднял трубку и сказал:

— Здравствуйте, я хочу сообщить, что у меня есть шапка и мантия-неведимка.

После он положил трубку и еще какое-то время посидел, глядя в стену, осознавая, как глупо это звучало. И решил попробовать снова, повторил то же, но уточнил, что шапка у него не просто шапка, а невидимка.

Спецслужба не отреагировала.

Он попробовал звонить на случайные номера — это тоже срабатывало в фильмах — но не у него. Он пробовал заговаривать с очень подозрительными или, наоборот, слишком обычными людьми на улицах, завел привычку дважды за день повторять информацию тишине в телефонной трубке и звонить по номерам, которые приходили в голову. Он даже попытался оставить сообщение — граффити на стене, но к нему подошел строгий полицейский, и Н. растерялся, сначала попытался объяснить, что баллончик с фиолетовой краской оказался у него в руках совершенно случайно, потом попробовал сбежать, и еще раз — уже по дороге к патрульной машине, и все это отчего-то так позабавило полицейского, что дело обошлось без штрафа, но и без него впечатлений оказалось достаточно.

Н. вспомнил главный способ из фильмов — не пытаться связаться самому, а ждать, когда свяжутся с тобой. Он слонялся по кинотеатру, пока на него не начали косо смотреть кассиры и охрана, по несколько часов в хорошую погоду сидел на скамейке в центральном парке — однажды к нему подсела старушка, от которой исходил душный запах вишневого сиропа, химический, приторный. Она заговорила, долго рассказывала, что молодежь теперь — ужасная, смотреть противно, пенсия кошмарная, а новая соседка даже хуже. Н. слушал внимательно, запоминал и весь вечер дома пытался разгадать шифр.

Шифра не было.

Был бар — и симпатичная девушка, которая сбежала с несимпатичными ругательствами, когда они вышли из такси, и он радостно объявил, что знал, кто-то из «них» обязательно выйдет на связь. Был вокзал, где он перезнакомился со всеми бродягами и проститутками, кроме Бычка, круглощекого стеснительного дауна. Н. даже удостоился клички — его назвали Псих, и он немножко, но гордился этим. Очнулся он спустя две недели, когда они сидели у перрона и из горла распивали что-то смутно похожее на коньяк. Конь доверительно сообщил, что еще день-другой и точно можно будет Психа ментам представить, чтобы не боялся один приходить.

Н. допил пойло, вежливо попрощался и ушел. А по дороге домой, под неодобрительными взглядами попутчиков, сообразил, что у бабушки-ведьмы наверняка есть нужные контакты, а может, она сама и есть такой контакт, и всего-то нужно позвонить племяннице и выяснить телефон того мальчика.

Через час, после душа, когда он снова стал похож на себя, а не на Психа, он позвонил и спросил, ожидая, впрочем, что все окажется не слишком просто.

И был не прав.

3.

Чай сладко пах жасмином, и в квартире пахло чем-то свежим, сладковатым. Он наблюдал, как скрученные листы поднимаются и опускаются в чашке, разглядывал трещины на кофейном столике, придумывал математические задачи и решал их, играл сам с собой в слова — делал все, чтобы не смотреть на нее, чтобы не пялиться.

— Вы меня совсем слушаете, а история, между тем, интереснейшая, — сказала она и хитро улыбнулась.

— Геронтофилия, — ответил он и смутился.

Она вздохнула, мелодично попросила внука уйти играть в соседнюю комнату, кокетливо — так, что у Н. дыхание перехватило — заправила прядь волос за ухо и сказала:

— Теперь нужно сосредоточиться и слушать. Вы убили кого-то?

— Нет, я банк ограбил.

— И много унесли?

— Степлер. И два карандаша.

Она рассмеялась — и Н. снова пришлось разглядывать трещины, чаинки, думать о математике и противной учительнице биологии в старших классах. За дурацкую привычку они прозвали ее хомяком, она вызывала их к доске, но не слушала, пихала в рот что-то: карандаш, ручку, однажды это даже нож для бумаги, и начинала грызть — хотя, кажется, не слишком разумно было вспомнить о том, как кто-то что-то сует в рот.

— Понимаете, когда вы купили магический предмет, вы заключили договор. Пусть вы о нем и не знали, но вы начали пользоваться ими — начали использовать их себе во благо — значит, услуга оказана и нужно за нее заплатить.

Н. кивнул.

— Вот, к примеру, я могу вас превратить в жабу или кота и будете моим магическим животным следующую тысячу лет.

— Хорошо, — сказал Н.

Она покачала головой. Прядь снова выбилась, и Н. не смог отвести взгляд.

— Невозможно с вами разговаривать, молодой человек. Идите домой и успокаивайтесь, все хорошо будет.

— А договор?

— Договор я беру на себя. Вот, придумала, вы мне подарите что-нибудь любопытное и сделаем вид, что ничего не было.

— А камеры? Я же на них появлюсь?

Она вздохнула и закатила глаза:

— Во-первых, никто их из-за пропавшего степлера просматривать не будет. Во-вторых, и про камеры забудьте, ничего там не появится. В-третьих, до пятницы, как говорится, я совершенно свободна, и если вы так в себе уверены, можете пригласить меня на свидание. Но это только если очень хочется.

Н. кивнул, окончательно покраснел и выбежал из квартиры.

На улице было солнечно, ярко. Мир был поразительным, счастливым, радостным: на качелях весело хохотали дети, прохожие чему-то улыбались, ветер ласково трепал волосы, из раскрытого окна на последнем этаже дома доносилась задорная мелодия. Он набрал Ю. и спросил:

— Как ты относишься к большой разнице в возрасте между любовниками? Или даже супругами?

— Ей хотя бы шестнадцать есть?

— Я не спрашивал, но догадываюсь, что ей как минимум четырежды шестнадцать

— О! Значит, женишься на возрастной, чтобы тюрьмы избежать? Звучит неплохо, мои поздравления.

— Вечно ты все передергиваешь, — обиженно сообщил он и думал положить трубку, но вспомнил, зачем звонил, и спросил: — Лучше скажи, что ей подарить? Она попросила что-нибудь любопытное, и я не знаю.

— Подарок, — назидательно сообщила Ю. сквозь смех, — должен выбираться исключительно по предпочтениям того, кому его дарят, а не по советам друзей, которые объект страсти даже не видели ни разу.

Н. попрощался, сосредоточился и начал думать. Думал, пока шел, пока ехал, пока покупал ужин в магазине и дома, дома тоже думал. На секунду решил надеть мантию, пробраться к ней домой и поразмышлять там, но это только на секунду. Наверняка ведь потом придется забыть о свидании — вряд ли она захочет куда-то идти с жабой. Или крысой. Или еще чем-нибудь в лучшем случае живым.

Интернет тоже подвел, советов было много — слишком много — и ни один из них не выглядел убедительно. На третью ночь, когда Н. уже отчаялся составить нестандартный поисковой запрос, чтобы получить нестандартный ответ, он вспомнил, как в детстве любил печенья с предсказаниями. Записки всегда были туманные, расплывчатые, но он мастерски их толковал, и вот уже «Успех женщины — это не много мужчин, а один» значило, что родителям обязательно нужно было подарить ему на день рождения Оптимуса Прайма, который сам, по нажатию кнопки складывался в грузовик. Обычно работало, родителей забавляли его изощренные логические конструкции, и игрушки появлялись.

Он купил мешок печенья и съел его под пиво. Сначала вытаскивал наугад, после, когда выяснилось, что ничего хорошего из предсказаний не придумывается, разложил их на диване в ряд и ел по порядку — когда ему в пятый раз попалось «Сегодня наступило то завтра, о котором вы волновались вчера», он решил закругляться и осознал — печенье ведь и есть отличный подарок.

Нужно только придумать приятные предсказания и испечь его самому.

Наутро он нашел рецепт, купил продукты, и уселся сочинять. К вечеру предсказания были готовы — не лучшие сентенции в мире, это он понимал, но в любом случае симпатичнее тех, которые он читал вчера. Всю ночь он готовил, остужал, аккуратно укладывал в коробочку, и, наконец, подарок был готов.

Он поспал, оделся и отправился вручать. Хотел оставить у двери, позвонить и убежать, но кроме подарка был еще пакет с мантией и шапкой, и он решил не рисковать. Он позвонил, и она открыла так быстро, будто бы стояла у двери и ждала, когда он наберется смелости. У Н. снова перехватило дыхание от того, как она хороша, он вручил пакеты, пробормотал что-то, что даже сам не разобрал и стремительно ушел.

То есть убежал.

Весь оставшийся день и вечер он изнывал, то ходил кругами по квартире, то выходил на улицу, и глубокой ночью, изможденный, ненадолго уснул.

Утром он понял, что снова не может усидеть на месте, открыл сайт с вакансиями, послал письма тем компаниям, о месте в которых было глупо даже мечтать, заварил крепкий кофе и едва не выронил чашку, когда зазвонил телефон. Его позвали на собеседование первым звонком, и на еще одно — вторым. А потом позвонила она, сказала:

— А вы меня удивили, и даже убедили. Приглашайте, если еще не передумали.

Конечно же, он не передумал.

Они договорились встретиться этим же вечером, после второго его собеседования, попрощались, и Н. начал собираться. А перед выходом из дома по привычке поднял трубку стационарного телефона и сказал:

— Отбой, ребята, все разрешилось. У меня сегодня свидание, а еще я, кажется, работу нашел.

— Отлично! — ответил искаженный компьютерной обработкой голос. — Признаться, мы уже задолбались про твою шапку слушать. Вот про свидание потом рассказать можешь. И про работу тоже.

Н. ответил:

— Удачного вам дня, — и положил трубку, не дождавшись ответа.

И решил, что даже не будет начинать об этом думать.


End file.
